


Percentages

by Cinaed



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker is 90% certain that most girl's nights out do not involve the girls having sexual intercourse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percentages

Parker is 90% certain that most girl's nights out do not involve the girls having sexual intercourse. (Only ninety percent, because this is her first 'girl's night out,' after all, and maybe the term is just a double entendre. Parker's had that happen before.) 

But she supposes it doesn't matter what the real intention of this girl's night out was, because the evening's over and Sophie is kneeling before her, warm breath on the inside of her thighs, dark hair spread around her face, a look of concentration darkening her eyes. 

Parker reaches out a hand, strokes Sophie's soft hair, and thinks. She's 95% certain that any mention of this night will stay here, in this hotel room they've rented (with cash, not credit card; they're not _idiots_). 

Still, one thing still nags at her, and even as Sophie licks her lips in apparent anticipation, Parker asks, "Is 'girl's night out' a double entendre? I only ask for future reference." 

Sophie looks up, and her eyes are bright with laughter. "Not usually," she says, in that drawling, husky way of hers, and then her smile turns wicked. "But there are always exceptions to the rule." 

Parker nods, tucking that information away for later as Sophie brushes her warm, wine-sweetened mouth against her hip. She's now only 50% certain that Sophie intends for this to be a one-time encounter. 

That's okay, though. Parker's always been a fan of working with low odds to get what she wants.  



End file.
